


two, three, five

by winterpolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, a very very subtle hint of blinny if you squint, and ronsy, humans of new york, is that even the correct ship name for ron and pansy, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterpolis/pseuds/winterpolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While celebrating their second anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy run into a famous photographer on the streets of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two, three, five

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!
> 
> this is a little spur-of-the-moment piece that was inspired by my love for the joy that is humans of new york (if you don't know what HONY is, i suggest you climb out of the rock you've been living under and check it out!). hopefully, this does the whole concept of a HONY story justice.
> 
> in other news—so apparently i have a habit of using the tags box for my ramblings, reminiscent of my tumblr days...oh well. sorry not sorry.

**_Humans of New York_ posted a new photo. **

 

**"Why are you dressed to the nines this lovely evening? Any special occasion?"**

"Oh, yes. See, it's our second anniv—"

"It's our fifth, Granger."

"Pardon me? We've only been married for two, Malfoy."

"Ah, but we dated for one, was official by two, and got engaged by two and a half."

"I didn't know you kept track of all that! And _I'm_ supposed to be the sentimental one!"

"Well, it does help that I got a little souvenir to mark each occasion."

"What do you mean 'souvenir'?"

"We celebrated your birthday and our first year of dating in Muggle Rome—"

"What's a Muggle?"

"Oh, er...that's just what he uses to say 'downtown' Rome. Yes, that's right. A habit he picked up while we vacationed there for a month."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I spent a whole year in Mugg— _ahem_ —Rome and various other _common places_ when I was wooing you, my dear, because you refused to have dates in places that were, ah, a bit _magical_ , for fear of my 'lack of originality'."

"And because I wanted to see how serious you were."

"Yes, there was that issue as well, but my stopping my hmm, shall we say _womanizing_ ways prior to asking you on a date—ten times before you said yes, might I add—should have hinted you to how serious I was about us."

"Well you couldn't expect me to believe that you'd just suddenly taken a fancy to me after years of blatant taunting and bullying."

"I said I was sorry! And I hadn't done any bullying halfway through Sixth Year and onwards!"

"Still, though, Malfoy. You can't just erase years of bad blood with a bouquet of carnations—where did you even get the idea that I liked carnations—?"

"I heard from Blaise, who heard from Ginny."

"Carnations are _her_ favorite."

"Yes, I know now that hydrangeas are _your_ favorite."

"Should I be touched?"

"I should hope so! They're quite difficult to pry away from Pippy once she's laid her eyes on them."

"She deserves a pretty bouquet once in a while, don't you think?"

"Yes dear, Madam Founder of S.P.E.W.—don't pat my cheek, Granger, I'm not some child!"

"Oh, stop being so sensitive! And technically, there was no 'us' yet back then, Malfoy."

"Bah, semantics! As I was saying, our first year together was marked by Weasel asking Pansy on a date...and being laughed at when she thought it was his way of trying to be funny. Who could forget the look of rejection on his face? That was my souvenir for our first year."

"Ah, yes, that one. I still remember the look on her face when she found out it was borne out of a bet he'd lost, halfway through their relationship."

"Well, they ended up married, didn't they?"

"That they did."

"Going back to my previous explanation—do try to refrain from interrupting me this time, Granger, the poor man is looking quite bored with our antics."

**"Oh please, continue on. This will make quite the post though."**

"Post? Will you be owling this somewhere?"

**"Owling?"**

"By 'owling,' he meant 'mailing.' Forgive my husband, he's got a knack for creating new words for old terms."

**"It's quite alright, I just meant post, as in on Facebook and on Instagram."**

"What's a 'Facetook' and an 'Instacram'? Who's taking whose face and who's doing instant cramming?"

**"Uhm—"**

"They're Muggle social networking sites, dear, I'll explain further at home!"

"You don't need to be so snippy about it!"

"For someone who's quite embraced the Muggle world, you'd think you'd have heard of such—wait a minute...you're that photographer from Humans of New York, aren't you?"

**"Why yes, yes I am!"**

"Oh, I love your works! They're just so—what's the word— _inciting_."

**"Thank you, Ma'am."**

"You're quite welcome."

" _Ahem_."

"What is it, Draco dear?"

"I haven't finished my story yet."

"Oh yes, do go on."

"Thank you. Well, our second year was marked by your father crying during dinner when we broke the news of being official to your parents. I don't think I've ever seen a grown man cry before; that was definitely the souvenir from that year."

"It's quite normal for fathers to cry when their little girls tell them they're in a serious relationship with a previous tormentor."

"You're hardly a little girl, Granger."

"...why don't you just continue with your story, hmm?"

"I shall. I suppose our engagement year was the one with the best souvenir. I've never seen you so speechless when I proposed in the middle of that _Beauty and the Beast_ stage production—"

"I hadn't noticed you'd gone missing to go backstage to slip on the costume of the Beast!"

"—except for when Scorpius was born; and of course, when you saw me at the end of the aisle on our wedding day."

"Oh, please. Cocky doesn't become you, sweetheart."

"Admit it, Granger, you nearly threw a fit when you realized I looked better than you did in that gown of yours."

"Shut it, Malfoy. And I seem to remember that you'd gotten quite attached to that gown."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 

The next day, a newly created Facebook account under the name of a certain Draco Malfoy commented on a certain  _Humans of New York_ post...

**Would you look at that, Granger! We're famous!**

To which, a certain Hermione G. Malfoy replied...

**Dear Merlin, there goes his ego! ...but I rather like this photo of us, wouldn't you agree, dear?**

And to the reply that gave Draco Malfoy a whopping '7k' likes—whatever that meant...

**I've never seen you look so beautiful.**

* * *

 

The photo showed Hermione facing the camera, her gaze somewhere to the right of the lens, and laughing like she'd just heard the funniest joke, wrapped in Draco's arms. The blonde, on the other hand, was looking down on the love of his life and mother of his eight month old child, with a content smile on his face and nothing but love in his eyes.

It was the picture of forever captured in a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest daniel and maegan—
> 
> who have not only held my hand during the worst of the storm,  
> but who have shown me what the beginnings of love look like from the other side of the fence.


End file.
